vtvrfandomcom-20200213-history
Angelica
Pre-MUSH History Before Earth, Angelica's life and job were relatively simple. Yes, she was pulled into military service, but working in her own field for them was something she didn't mind. She hadn't done terribly badly in basic, and combat piloting hadn't been overly difficult. But for all of it, she was put at least halfway into her element, as a medevac pilot. She served without any problem, for a couple of years, as she continued getting as much advanced medical training as she could, while in her off hours. When the invasion of Earth came, she was up on the Mother Ship for several months, while they were busy trying to be covert about their takeover. She wasn't privy to their plans, and barely even knew where they were at the time. It was quite a boring point, she was serving in the medical section while not needed as a medevac, so a lot of her time was spent patching up bumps and bruises. She was assigned to a secondary sickbay that was handling those types of injuries, and injuries from construction and such on the surface. Only the people in the main sickbay knew about everything that was going on. It wasn't until much later that she started getting much inkling of what was happening. Once the Teflon bullets were introduced, especially, the Resistance attacks in a lot of areas were getting much bolder. With more and more people getting injured on the surface, she was reassigned back to the medevac unit. She wasn't happy that people were getting hurt, in the least. But she simply did her job. She was medical, after all... her first loyalty was to the injured and sick. Not to the military, the Leader, but to her patients. This kept her driving on as she continued her duties. After a while of doing these flights, however, she began to hear the truth about what was going on. Finding out that it wasn't a standard war at all. She didn't find out everything right away, it took her a couple months. She had never even seen a member of the Resistance up close, at that point. Until she started realizing the truth, they were just the ones keeping her under fire while she picked patients up. She began to have nagging doubts about the war, even as she did her job. As her doubts increased, she had her first brush with the Fifth Column. One of them had been injured in a blast, the resistance didn't know who he was. On the flight back to the Mothership, instead of looking over what she now knew to be Dade county and the Miami area, she listened as the injured officer, in a less than entirely conscious state, mentioned it, and reporting to his superior in it, about it. She'd heard little about the movement, beyond the name and the fact that upper command was hunting them. She secreted him off in an unused medical bay, and fixed him, then began to question him. Combining what he said with what she already knew made her blood run cold, however figuratively. She promised to help in whatever way she could. Her loyalty was for the injured and sick, after all. To preserving lives. She didn't even participate in Ramalon, considering it barbaric. After all... eating someone who would or could be her patient! She did not fix people to be a part in their death later. There wasn't a lot she could do, in her position aboard ship, and considering her true loyalties. So with some trepidation, she continued to do her job. She made it through the end of the first invasion, and the evacuation, relieved to see that the situation was evidently over. She was assigned back to the auxiliary sickbay again, where she stayed. Until the second invasion. With a full scale attack called to continue the old mission, the medevac assignment was immediate. She began ferrying people back, and patching injuries, once again. Until the next major incident... On one mission, after a wild fracas just outside of Miami, she was working on patching people up before loading, when she saw movement nearby. A living resistance member... and he was suffering from the injuries he had. So after loading the other patients into the squad vehicle, she walked out and started checking him over. She wasn't sure what would and wouldn't work on a human, so it was a little trial and error, but she was able to figure out soon enough some of the basics of fixing him enough to stay alive. But while she was doing it, a shock trooper returning to the site saw what she was doing. She didn't know he was there until he shouted at her, concentrating on her patient. But once he shouted, she glanced around, and the trooper opened fire. She dodged the shot, trying to evade the shots, and trying to get her patient to cover. She took the sidearm she'd been issued, and drew it for the first time ever, firing around the location of the trooper. She didn't want to hit him, but she needed to cover her exit. The trooper got into the shuttle, and flew it back away from the site, then. That became the end of her service in the Sirian military. The resistance member she was working on wasn't entirely coherent either. And when he was conscious enough, panicked at seeing who was working on him. With the injuries he had, though, he was no position to fight her, especially without a weapon. So she kept tending to his injuries, trying to get him patched up as well as she could. She kept apologizing for anything she didn't know, while continuing to treat him. Once she did all she could, she pulled his radio out, hoping it was set on their frequency, and handed it to him, so he could get brought back to base. While he radioed, she took a medical instrument and slowly cut the stitching of the Sirian military emblem on her uniform, removing it, and shooting it with her pistol so it would burn, as soon as he put the radio down. She was worried about his condition, but knowing what he thought of her at first, she offered to go away and leave him to have some peace before he was picked up. But he wanted to know what happened, and why she stayed behind. So she sat, and began telling him about what happened. He didn't entirely believe her story, but she had stopped and cared enough to fix him, instead of taking a taste of the "local wildlife"... She then asked him where a good place to hide, away from the enemy and away from his camp, might be. He gave her a location, and she nodded and acknowledged that she would go there, after he was picked up. During the time after, critically injured patients would sometimes be brought to where she was hiding, to be treated. They had very few medical people in the group, so took the ones who would otherwise likely die to her, figuring that if she eats them, well, they would have died anyway. She learned more about treating a human during this time, enough that she felt more confident in doing so. And those sent to her were returning to the Resistance fully recovered, and not converted. After a while of that, they allow her to come onto the main Resistance camp, and obtain dust antidote for her, should she need it. At that point, she began using one of the skyfighters as a high speed ambulance, picking right up on her previous job, and performing medevac work for the Miami Resistance. This went on for several months, then she was asked to take a couple people and an important package to a group near Los Angeles, and said that they might be there a while, so she should take some extra clothes along... IC History OOC Information Actress (For now): Rachael Nichols Character Information Angelica is Played by her creator. Gallery Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Doctor Category:Female Category:Resistance Category:Pilot Category:Visitors Category:Fifth Column Category:OFC